Il y a toujours une autre solution
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Et si cette fameuse nuit s'était déroulée tout autrement ? Si Severus Rogue n'avait pas lancé l'Avada sur Dumbledore qu'aurait-il pu se passer ? L'autre solution n'est pas forcément la meilleure. REACTUALISE


_Non, ceci n'est pas une suite. J'ai écrit la fin d'une différente façon la fin et corrigé quelques fautes qui m'avaient échappée lors de ma première relecture. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter et de critiquer ( de façon positive ou négative ) cette histoire !_

_

* * *

_

_Il y a toujours une autre solution_

Et si...Si Severus Rogue avait agi différemment cette fameuse nuit là ?

Le vent fouettait légèrement les cheveux de Harry en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur lui avait ordonné de se cacher. Il aurait pu l'aider et, même dans l'état affaibli dans lequel se trouvait le vieil homme, il serait parvenu à chasser les Mangemorts. A près tout, il est l'Élu.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette malgré les ordres de Dumbledore lorsque la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir se retrouva à ses côtés. Severus Rogue, anciennement professeur de potions, actuellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Mangemort à titre d'espion et par dessus tout, homme le plus détesté de Harry Potter après Voldemort lui-même. Autant dire que ce c'est pas un très bon CV. Toujours est-il qu'il se trouvait là, devant lui. Il fit signe à Harry de se taire en apposant un doigt sur sa bouche et commença à monter les escaliers, baguette levée.

Au-dessus d'eux Bellatrix se moqua de Drago, de sa famille déchue et Greyback boudait presque en pensant qu'il ne sera pas celui à avoir tué le légendaire Albus Dumbledore. Huuuum... Qu'il aurait été bon de torturer cet homme...De toute façon, Malfoy est trop lâche pour accomplir un tel acte.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait croire en Rogue, après tout, c'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore a confiance en lui. Comme le lui avait dit Rémus, il a confiance en Dumbledore et Dumbledore a confiance en Rogue. Mais même Rogue ne peut lutter contre tous les Mangemorts présents, en plus, sa couverture d'espion, s'il en est vraiment un, sera détruite pour toujours.

L'Élu entend avec horreur Dumbledore supplier Rogue de l'aider. Comment peut-il faire une chose pareille ? Le grand Albus Dumbledore, seul sorcier qui a tenu tête à Voldemort, supplier un professeur de lui venir en aide, de le secourir de la mort...!

Le maitre des potions lève sa baguette vers son mentor et le cœur de Harry bat de plus en plus vite. Pourquoi ne l'aide-t-il pas ? Il ne va pas le tuer...non... Albus Dumbledore ne peut pas mourir !

''Avada … ''

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées...Il le savait ! Le traitre ! Il avait toujours eu cette impression quand il se trouvait à côté de lui...

C'est alors que Rogue fit quelque chose d'inattendu, il se tourna avec une telle agilité que Harry mit du temps à assimiler le mouvement, et termina son sortilège vers les Mangemorts. Bellatrix l'évita de justesse et se mit à hurler :

''Traitre ! Je le savais depuis le début ! Toujours été le préféré du maitre...Peuh ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer, Rogue ! Espèce de …''

Greyback poussa un grognement de rage et se mit sauvagement à courir vers le maitre des potions.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur Dumbledore, qui avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonnait des choses incompréensibles d'un air attristé et désolé. Il ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Dumbledore était dans cet état là. Un peu plut tôt il avait supplié Rogue de l'aider et maintenant c'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité.

Il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre cet homme si complexe. Aux premiers abords, lorsqu'on ne le connait pas, il paraît être un vieil homme qui ne jure que par les bonbons au citron. Mais il est un grand manipulateur, un excellent sorcier qui a vaincu Grindelwad et qui tien constamment tête à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Si complexe.

Harry savait que Dumbledore n'était pas dans son état normal, s'il avait été maitre de lui même, il ne serait pas caché derrière le bouclier magique que Rogue essayait difficilement de maintenir sous les attaques de plus en plus féroces des Mangemorts.

De toute façon, s'il avait été dans son état normal il se serait défendu contre les disciples de Voldemort et rien de ce qui était en train de se passer ne serait arrivé.

Lorsque Harry voulut sortir de sa cachette pour une chose qu'il aimerait ne plus avoir à refaire – venir en aide à Rogue, donc -, le directeur lui jeta un regard lourd de sens comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Comme s'il avait prévu son mouvement. Il retourna à sa position initiale, montrant ainsi au vieil homme que pour une fois, il était disposé à obéir.

Positionné devant Dumbledore, le maitre des potions commençait à haleter, il était sévèrement touché à l'épaule droite et sur une partie de son autre bras. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait encore tenir aussi fermement sa baguette et continuer à arrêter une grande partie des sortilèges qui fusaient vers lui.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, mais qui le choqua assez sur le moment : Rogue tenait sa baguette de la main gauche. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, contrairement à ce que ça devrait être pour la plupart des sorciers qui utiliseraient la main gauche dans un dernier geste désespéré pour sauver leur vie. Or, Severus Rogue maniait parfaitement bien la baguette de cette main et Harry s'interrogea sur le fait qu'il était peut être et tout simplement gaucher. Étrange.

Ce-dernier cria quelque chose à Dumbledore que seul le directeur entendit à cause du bruit des sorts lancés à tout bout de champ et les cris de plus en plus aigus de Bellatrix.

Drago, lui, ne tirait pas sur son professeur. Il s'était adossé à un mur et regardait sa baguette entre ses mains. C'est à peine s'il était conscient de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il semblait être perdu dans un autre monde, un monde de tristesse et de désespoir.

Soudainement, tous les sons des sortilèges s'arrêtèrent laissant place à une petite série de gémissements et des bruits sourds venant des corps chutant à terre.

Toutes les personnes portant la Marque des Ténèbres s'étaient affaissées, saisissant leur avant-bras gauche avec douleur.

Harry porta vivement la main à sa cicatrice, symbole de sa survie face à Voldemort et au sortilège de mort. Elle le brulait avec une telle férocité ! Il se mit à gémir de douleur lui aussi et, les yeux fermés, ne remarqua pas que Bellatrix le regardait d'un air haineux et à la fois victorieux. Elle lâcha son avant-bras gauche et empoigna fortement sa baguette, jusqu'à avoir les articulations des doigts blanches.

Le seul qui sembla se rendre compte de la situation était Albus Dumbledore, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il regardait Severus avec inquiétude avant de voir que Bellatrix avait remarqué Harry et s'apprêtait à agir.

Non, non, non. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Severus n'avait pas réussit. Il n'avait pas réussit à l'achever. Le directeur sembla enfin se rendre compte de la trop lourde charge qu'il avait placé sur le sorcier plus jeune. Il sentit une gigantesque vague de culpabilité le gagner, mais la repoussa avec véhémence. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il bougea rapidement sur le côté, hors du champ de protection qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Albus étendit sa main vers Bellatrix, priant pour qu'il aie assez de contrôle sur sa magie sans baguette dans son état.

Alors tout se déroula très rapidement, trop rapidement Severus se releva, poussa violemment le vieil homme sur le côté, lui faisant éviter un Avada Kedavra de justesse. Bellatrix, imperturbable, lança un sortilège de sa création sur Harry, inconscient du danger dans lequel il se trouvait.

Mais il n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Ou plutôt, il en atteignit une autre.

Le sort ricocha sur un puissant _Protego_ du directeur de Poudlard et toucha en pleine poitrine le Maitre des Potions qui s'effondra sur le sol, son sang se répandant autour de lui.

C'est ce moment que choisit Voldemort pour étaler encore une fois sa grande colère. Drago cria de douleur en empoignant son avant-bras gauche. Les autres un peu plus habitués à la douleur, firent prestement apparaître leur balais respectif et l'enfourchèrent. Il prirent la fuite tout en se tortillant de douleur sur leur moyen de transport peu confortable.

Il laissèrent derrière eux un Élu dépassé par les évènements, un jeune Mangemort abandonné, un homme agonisant dans une flaque de sang et un vieil homme dévasté par la tristesse, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude.

Ce-dernier sortit de sa stupeur et chuta à terre aux côtés de l'homme '' agonisant dans une flaque de sang ''.

''Severus...Par Merlin, Severus...''

Albus prit dans ses bras l'ex-Mangemort de façon à ce que la tête de celui-ci repose sur sa poitrine. Severus se mit à tousser, crachant du sang, sa peau bien plus pâle qu'ordinaire. Il tremblait. Du liquide rouge coulai du coin de sa bouche, dont les lèvres bougèrent pour esquisser un très léger sourire satisfait, typique.

''Imbéciles de Griffondors, trop imprude-''

Il toussa une dernière fois, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que l'obscurité l'envahisse.

Le néant.

On dit que lorsque que l'on est au seuil de la mort, on voit défiler toute notre vie.

Il ne vit rien.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un sanglot du directeur, son ami, son patron, son mentor, son père.

Il y a toujours une autre solution, oui, mais est-ce toujours la bonne ?


End file.
